


A Living Myth

by LisbethKlein



Category: Original Work, exophilia - Fandom
Genre: Exophilia, F/M, Female Reader, Monster Boyfriend, monster/human, monster/reader - Freeform, naga boyfreind, naga/reader - Freeform, sfw
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-10-15 14:49:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17530760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LisbethKlein/pseuds/LisbethKlein
Summary: Your life is tumbling down and with a moment of desperation you walk away, only to find yourself lost in a forest with no clue how to get out. You end up finding help of something you never thought you would ever see.





	A Living Myth

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, to anyone that comes read my story. English is not my first language, so I apologise for any mistake, and if you find any, please tell me so I can correct it. I also post this story on tumblr, and I have no idea of when I'll post the next chapter.

You were tired, so terribly tired.  
In the last month everything bad that could have happened did. The college professors sent more and more projects, mom stopped sending you money because of a fight and your savings were near the end. You tried to find a job, but from the 6 places that you sent your curriculum only 1 answered, saying you were not required.  
But you held on.  
When your mother called you a “lazy bitch”, or when you got a zero in the last three projects (witch would certainly make you repeat the semester), or when that company girl rejected your resume. You did not shed a tear, you did not allow yourself to. You would withstand, you would overcome this , and you would not be surrendering now. And you did, for three weeks, you locked your feelings and hid the key.

But everything exploded when a pipe burst and sent the dirty water in everything, ruining all the books, the desk, the computer and your college works. The whole room was a mess of water and ruined things . All was lost, sent to hell by a torrent of dirty water.  
And the same happened to your emotions, all down in an overwhelming torrent. Your chest suffocated you, your heart ached and looked like it was going to explode, your stomach rumbled and turned over and your throat burned with the urge to cry. Everything you blocked came back all at once, tears flowed, your legs lost their strength. It was too much, all this was too much to bear. You did not have the money to buy the things you needed, the little that was left was in the end. What would you do now? How to fix the mess that was your life?  
Fallen on the ground you decided to get out of there, you need to find a place to calm down, and before you thought to much about it your legs started to move. You did not know where you were going, but you walked. You walked away from the source of those feelings. Anywhere you could rest.

You did not notice when you nearly got hit for crossing the crosswalk without looking, or when you knocked over a trash can near a restaurant, not even when you ran into the forest and got lost in it.  
You just realized that you were in there when an owl flew too close to you, scaring the shit out of you. And when you came out of this state of torpor you were even more frightened to see yourself in the middle of the forest. You looked from side to side, trying to recognize the way back, and more tears came when recognition did not come. But you took a deep breath, one, two, three times and more, until you calmed down enough to think of how to get out of that green sea.  
The cell phone was the first thing that came to mind, but you had left it at home.  
You decided to pay attention around, and heard the sound of running water. Following it you found a not very large river, with pebbles in the bottom and clear waters. Maybe following it, you thought, you could get out, since it would be impossible to return by the way you arrived because you had not paid any attention to the path.

It was late afternoon and soon it would be dark, so you hurried. You decided to follow it in the direction it was running. And then you walked, walked and walked a little more, but nothing changed. The only thing, perhaps, was that it seemed you were stepping deeper into the forest, the trees becoming denser with less sunlight passing between the branches and leaves. A few more minutes passed and the sun setted, and the sounds of the birds were replaced by the owls and the crickets, an icy wind began to blow and your hopelessness increased, but you kept walking, now in the opposite direction.

About two hours later you were in a dense forest, even more than on the other side. The night was cold and you were trembling, shivering and your teeth were grinding, you tried to walk faster to warm up, but you ended up stumbling on a rock and falling into the river. The water was shallow but it was enough to infiltrate your clothes, and then the cold increased, a lot. You could feel it on the tips of your fingers, feet, face, and bones, on everything, you swore you even felt it in your hair strands.  
Great, plus that, you thought.  
And you began to crawl out of the river and try to warm yourself up, or at least not add to the chill you felt. And as you tried to get out of the icy waters you heard a muffled laugh, as if someone was trying to contain itself, and terror took hold of you.  
There was someone in the woods. It was night. You were alone. And all kinds of horrible thoughts flooded your mind. You would be hurt, killed or raped. No one would find you there and your body would be eaten by the worms and forest animals. your cat would starve to death at home, with no one to give him food. You would not finish college and could not get a better apartment.  
Perhaps realizing your fear, the same voice of the laughter said, “Do not worry, little thing, I’m not here to hurt you.” You looked at the trees, startled by the sudden speech, to where the voice seemed to come from, but saw nothing, only leaves swaying in the wind. “But I must ask,” continued the voice, “what do you do in my territory? Humans do not usually go so deep into the forest. ”  
Humans? The voice person was not, then. Nothing unusual in the world you lived in, where ors and pixies and so many other creatures walked the streets and frequented the same places. But the way the voice spoke was different from what you had heard, a hissing like sound, strangely beautiful, masculine as well, it seemed. He spoke sweetly, a tone that was calm.

Taking a deep breath and taking courage, you answered “I’m lost, I do not know how to get back and the more I walk the more I enter the forest, I did not want to invade your territory.” Your voice trembled because of the cold and the fear. It was so, so cold. Your soaked clothes were freezing, you had to hurry home before you ended up with hypothermia.  
“Are you cold, little one?” Asked the voice, and you also heard the sound of something big sliding, and to your right you could see twigs and leaves moving, up in a tree. “I can help you out of the forest, but you’ll have to give me something in return.”  
Your first thought was to refuse, but you thought: it was freezing there, it was night and you certainly could not find your way alone. He seemed to be sweet, in the way he talked. Or maybe it was your desperation. But you had already walked for hours and all you won were blisters on your feet. Something worse might happen if you did not accept help. “What would I have to give him in return?”  
More leaves moved, this time a little lower than before, “Oh, do not worry, it would not be much, but I will not tell you now.”  
“And when will you speak?”  
“Whenever I want, little thing. I will not say now, but do not worry about these things. I can take you to a part of the forest, from where you will have to go alone. Well, will you? ”  
It was suspicious, but you did not have many options, and it got colder and colder. Without much thought you accepted, not to give time for doubts to arise.  
“I’ll guide you then, little thing,” he replied, and you could see something coming down the tree, making a sliding sound.  
With the night it was difficult to see, but you were sure there was a tail, a very very large one. Moving gracefully he climbed down the tree and slid to within two meters of you, and in order to see his eyes you had to look up, for he was much taller than you. He was a naga.

All along the way you looked at his tail, at how the scales reflected the light of the moon, and then at the way he moved, fast and agile, despite his size. At least six meters in length, six meters of muscles and scales of indefinite color. He caught you looking, and you veered off and started looking at the path ahead of you. It’s not like you’ve never seen nonhuman people, but it was definitely the first time you saw a naga. Maybe now the only person you knew who had ever seen one. They were not known to be a friendly and sociable people, usually lived alone and away from the cities, finding one near was rare. Their own existence was surrounded by myths and little was known about their customs. They were almost a legend. Yet there he was, gliding elegantly at your side.  
A few minutes, perhaps a few hours, of silence passed before he stopped. “This is where I leave you, walk straight for about 20 minutes on this trail and you will find the exit.”  
I looked at the darkness ahead of me and the trail at my feet, and then at him. I thought about the deal, worried about what he would ask of me in return. “And … what will be my payment, for the help?”  
He stared at me, and I could not decipher the color of his eyes, but I was sure he could read my thoughts. “Come back tomorrow afternoon, here, and I’ll tell you.” And before I could protest he left, sliding through the trees until I lost sight of him in the darkness.


End file.
